


Boys Like You

by bazforlife



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn, What am I doing, a footballer barista, barista!baz, baz falls for simon in like 2 secs, bunch of 18 year olds, dev and niall can talk wow, footballer!baz, i love these sports okay, not really but seems like it, skateboarder!simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazforlife/pseuds/bazforlife
Summary: Moving to London never would have crossed Baz Pitch's mind if it wasn't for his homophobic father. For Baz, moving meant leaving behind an altogether well-organized life.Now, the footballer has to adjust to his new life living with his crazy aunt besides coping with practice, school, work and proving himself all over again.Plus, the blue-eyed skateboarder at the park isn't making his life, or emotions for that matter, any less messier.But Baz wouldn't have it any other way.Because moving also meant freedom.





	Boys Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to probably the longest fic I've ever written lmao!
> 
> This is completely a self-indulgent fic, so I'm not going to promise it's going to be good. What I _am_ going to promise is that there's lots of pining Baz and a _hella_ lot of clichés because I love that stuff. (Sue me.) 
> 
> There might be more/less chapters than mentioned because I haven't divided the fic up yet. And editing is killing me. :')
> 
> And a very special thanks to [tyrannusbazgrimmpitch](http://tyrannusbazgrimmpitch.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for their lovely art and for putting up with my lazy ass. You're amazing! Their art for this fic is at the end of the first chapter. 
> 
> Without further delay, enjoy! (or cringe.)(you do you.)

“Basil!”

Someone is banging at, no, is about to break my door. I press my head further into the pillow, trying to block out the annoying noise.

“Wake up you numpty!” Bang. “Get your arse out of bed right this instant kiddo or you’re going to get late” Bang. “Not that I give a shit about anyone’s education but I’ll be the one to end up getting the most shit for your lack of attendance anyway.” I snort loudly at that. The incessant banging only grows louder.

Ever so slowly, I peek my head out from under the covers. Sunlight escaping through the fluttering curtains practically slaps my face. I groan loudly and snap my eyes shut again. “What the fuck, Fiona? Go tear down someone else’s door.”

“Basilton,” she says in a mock sweet accent. “Would you be so kind as to do _yourself_ a favor and check the time?” I turn over and look in the general vicinity of the clock. _7:20 am_ slowly comes into focus. It takes me a moment (fine, maybe more than a moment) to realize that I’m late. Shit.

Scrambling out of the comfort of my covers, almost tripping in the process, I rush to get dressed in what should be record time.

Brilliant. This is going to be another one of those dull, monotonous days that don’t seem to end and leave me in a mess. (They always start like this.) Days that seem to be every day now.

 

As I shut the door to Fiona’s flat behind me, I let out a weary sigh. I can still hear her grumbling and cursing to herself. (She’s not actually annoyed; it’s just how she is.)

It’s been almost a month since I started school here and I’m still in the settling-in phase. Waking up late, forgetting things and missing football practice has become routine now. As a Pitch, being organized and ahead of everyone else is a default, and moving to London has left me wildly unsettled. I hate it. _A lot._

Regardless, moving in with Fiona is one of the best decisions I’ve ever made, even if I had to leave everything behind. My exceptional record, family, _the memories of my mother._ As soon as I’d mentioned about this to Dev and Niall—granted, I waited about a month before moving to tell them—they’d promptly decided they would tag along, as if it was as easy as that. I couldn’t wish for better friends.

At least I got away from my homophobic father. Ever since I came out to him last month, he has been nothing but passive aggressive towards me. Or he stopped caring completely about me after Mother died and coming out to him was the cherry on top of _that_ fucking cake. If I had to bear anymore with his shit, I don’t think I could’ve held back from retching all over his pretentious shoes.

Still, I’ve got my freedom and I am bloody determined to make the most of it. Stay out all night, meet boys, get high, be a disappointment—in essence, do exactly what Father wouldn’t want me to. Fiona would be so proud, and I aspire to follow in her footsteps—even if it’s just to piss the hell out of Father.

For the meantime, though, I should just focus on figuring out how to balance school with work and practice. Of course, I don’t _need_ to work a part-time job, but at the moment I don’t feel so keen on using Father’s money.

The wind picks up, sweeping my hair to one side. I start walking towards my car, pulling my coat tighter around me, letting out another long sigh. I can’t wait to get back on schedule or I might turn into an actual lunatic.

 

 

I might not be a lunatic (or so I _think_ ) but I’m definitely a psychic. This day certainly could not get any less repetitive.

I’m practically trudging from one class to another with every minute seeming like an hour. (Keeping up appearance is a fucking burden when I’m feeling this low.) And then I get a B on my English test. I have _never_ gotten anything below A+. To conclude this absolutely _delightful_ day, I get into an argument, albeit an intelligent one, with Penelope Bunce—I believe her name is. I finally find someone who could keep up with my intellect, and it had to be today when I feel like particularly hating every living, breathing creature coming my way.

I don’t think she likes me very much now. Not when I’d called her dunce instead of Bunce. (Not my best retort, I am aware.)

After school's let out, I stand by the gate and pull my phone out to text Dev and Niall in our group.

[ _The Homeless (that’s just u dev)_ ]

 **(3:30) Baz:** Fellas, meet me outside in 15 minutes.

 **(3:31) Dev:** Oh oh, where we headed??

 **(3:31) Niall:** Is it your funeral, Baz?

 **(3:31) Niall:** Because I didnt bring any suits with me

 **(3:32) Baz:** Exactly. We’re going suit shopping to avoid such inconveniences in future funerals.

 **(3:32) Niall:** ...............

 **(3:32) Niall:** i can’t tell if you’re attempting to be funny or mocking me

 **(3:33) Dev:** knowing Baz, it's prolly the latter

 **(3:33) Baz:** I need to confirm some things at work. I’m starting tomorrow.

 **(3:34) Dev:** Oh yeah, baRista Baz lmao

 **(3:35) Baz:** Dev, kindly shut your fuck and Niall don't you _dare._

 **(3:35) Niall:** Whaat? I was gonna save my puns for when i see you in person anyway

 **(3:36) Dev:** Aw dont be so bean, Niall

After about roughly 10 minutes, Dev and Niall show up and we start walking towards my car. The coffee shop—Ebb’s Place—where I’m going to be working at is a short walk from school, but fuck it. I can do what I please. Even if it _is_ driving a car from one pole to the next.

 

We’re sitting at a table in the quiet coffee shop—that has the occasional caffeine craving students coming in every once in a while—when Ebb walks over to me, smiling. She’s a nice enough lady. Actually, she’s very nice and it makes me uncomfortable. Not in the least like how an employer is supposed to be. (Trust me, I’ve been to the Grimm-Pitch firm.) I can’t seem to remember the last time someone has called me _son_ so warmly and affectionately.

I decide I like her.

I tell Ebb about my hectic schedule—Uni and football practice taking up most of it—with her nodding along empathetically. “So, Basil—” she starts. “Please,” I cut in. “Call me Baz.” I seldom let anyone call me by my sobriquet, just people who I actually seem to like. I can count all of them on three fingers.

“So, _Baz_ ,” she smiles. “If I‘m not wrong, you’re free on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?” I nod. “How’d ya feel about night shifts? 7 to 10 pm?” I smile, genuinely for once. (It’s weird.) “That would be just perfect, thank you.”

We chat on for a few more minutes about trivial things when the blonde barista who—I’d noticed—had been looking at us for quite some time from the counter comes over and sits next to Ebb. She starts talking straight away. “Hello, Basilton,” she smiles sweetly—flirtily almost. Basilton. “It’s nice to finally have met you.” My first thought is to tell her I’m gay. _Hello. You might not even be flirting with me, but I’m gay. Just trying to make things crystal queer._

(She’s completely ignoring Dev who has unashamedly been making heart eyes at her since the past half hour.)

Instead, I nod in acknowledgment. The pleasant lady—as I learn from Ebb—is Agatha Wellbelove. My co-worker, it seems, who couldn’t have looked any more out of place in this run down coffee shop. She looks like someone who belongs on the runway. Or better yet, as the Chosen One’s fair maiden in some fantasy novel.

“Ebb has mentioned—” All of a sudden, she stops mid-sentence and gazes outside the glass front, lapsing the group into silence. Then just as suddenly, the brief quietness gets interrupted by the chiming of the bell. A wide smile overtakes Wellbelove’s features and she calls out, “Simon!”

Instinctively, I turn.

Then instantly wish I hadn’t because _holy shit_ I’m swept off my feet. Quite metaphorically, though.

Standing there—with an endearingly confused expression on his face—is the most beautiful boy I’ve ever laid eyes upon. He looks over at our table, with an exuberant smile lighting up his face, and it’s all I can do not to smile back like an idiot.

As he starts walking over—more like stumbling over—I realize I _am_ gaping like an idiot and hastily look away, no doubt, blushing madly. Thankfully, no one seems to have noticed that little moment.

In all the 5 seconds that he takes to reach our table, I have conjured up 5 different scenarios where he proposes to me. I’m such a disaster.

This up close, he’s even more beautiful. Unremarkably lovely blue eyes, bronze curls and _God his moles._

“How was it?” Wellbelove and Ebb ask him in unison, snapping me out of my reverie.

He grins. “Second place,” he says in, what I assume is, clear street accent. Wellbelove—for all her grace—jumps out of her seat and hugs him— _Simon_ —and places a kiss on his cheek.

Oh. Right. I suppose Wellbelove is a Chosen One’s damsel _after_ all.

“I’m so proud of you, Simon!” Ebb moves to hug him again, with tears flowing out of her eyes, while Dev, Niall and I sit awkwardly watching the scene. Simon laughs and wipes the tears from Ebb’s eyes and _I can’t stop staring, shit, he’s stunning—_

“Oh!” Wellbelove interrupts my train of thoughts. “Simon, this is my new co-worker, Basilton,” she points towards me. “And his friends, Niall and um—Sev.” Simon looks over at us and I fix my gaze on the clock, which seems infinitely more interesting.

_I’m going to be late for practice._

“It’s Dev,” Dev mutters but nods at Simon along with Niall.

Suddenly, my head clears as a stark realization hits me. I don’t have _time_ for school-boy crushes. And I don’t need something new to fuck up. I’m probably not going to see him again, anyway. I need—

“Nice to meet you, mate.” I look at Simon to find him smiling at me so radiantly, with his hand outstretched, that I’m not sure he’s not the sun itself, burning bright in his entirety.

And I’ve always been afraid of getting too close to fire.

I grab my coat and stand up, abruptly. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” I say, almost panicky, nodding at Ebb and ignoring everyone else. “We’re going to be late for practice.” I briefly glance at Dev and Niall and turn to leave. Though, not before noticing the smile completely vanish from Simon’s face, my heart clenching as I walk out hurriedly.

_I’m sorry._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated! ^_^  
> Come chat with me on tumblr [@simxnbxz!](https://simxnbxz.tumblr.com/)  
> Oh, and I'll be updating like a turtle because life is being life and my lazy ass will continue to remain a lazy ass. Thank you for understanding. Have a great day! ♡


End file.
